Emergency medical service (EMS) personnel are required to handle the combined weight of a patient and the ambulance cot during various stages of insertion of the ambulance cot into the cargo area of an ambulance. In some instances, the head end of the ambulance cot needs to be lifted by a first EMS attendant for insertion into the cargo area so that the head end wheels become supported on the floor surface of the cargo area as the base construction for the ambulance cot is collapsed thereby necessitating a second EMS attendant to lift the combined weight of the ambulance cot and patient at the foot end of the ambulance cot during the completion of an insertion of the ambulance cot into the cargo area. The same requirement exists when the ambulance cot with a patient thereon is removed from the cargo area. In some instances, there exists a risk of back injury to the EMS personnel as a result of this lifting and insertion as well as removal methodology. In addition, there is a risk of injury to the patient on the ambulance cot when an EMS attendant is injured and is no longer able to support the ambulance cot and the patient thereon when the ambulance cot is spaced above the ground during insertion or removal thereof from the cargo area. Accordingly, it is advantageous to provide an ambulance cot loading and unloading device as well as methodology for accomplishing same as well as providing an ambulance cot support arrangement in the ambulance which will minimize the likelihood of injury to the patient during transport.